1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to timing devices used in commercial, industrial and residential applications, and more particularly, an enclosure for timing devices.
2. Background Art
Timers are used for a variety of applications and purposes throughout commercial, industrial and residential buildings. Timers provide automated and adjustable control of electrical devices without having to be physically present to operate the device. Timers may be used, for example, to control pools, water heaters, lights, or any other suitable electrical component. The timers may be electrically controlled or mechanically controlled, with the mechanical variety having several trippers which operate to turn on and off the electrical component at the desired time. Since a timer is adjustable, the control mechanisms must be accessible from wherever the timer is mounted. The timer enclosures are generally mounted to a wall or post nearby the electrical device they are meant to control.
The present invention seeks to improve upon the prior art by providing a timer with a weatherproof enclosure construction having a number of different features.